


Wanting

by Alisum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisum/pseuds/Alisum
Summary: The world ends today. She doesn't want it to.





	Wanting

She looked up.  
Up in the sky above her. Endless. Ageless. Careless.  
So unlike her.  
The birds songs could be heard in the forest all around her.  
And because today  
was the very last day.  
They would sing forever.  
The world was ending.  
And she didn’t want it to. She wanted to live. She wanted to hold tight and never let go. She wanted so much. So so much.  
But what choice did she have? What power did she hold?  
None.  
Doomed to stand by and watch the world fall apart around her.  
She wouldn’t even be able to see the end, but perish long before the final stone disintegrated.  
Though  
If she closed her eyes she could imagine.  
Being intangible.  
Being immortal.  
Not fearing.  
But that wasn’t her.  
All she could do  
was open her eyes  
and  
stare right back at the abyss.  
Face her end head on.  
But she didn’t.  
Because she was already dead.

**Author's Note:**

> The work was inspired by "A softer world".  
> Specifically this image: http://www.asofterworld.com/clean/end.jpg


End file.
